1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable urinal device, particularly one that is adapted to be used by a small child and is also useful as a training device for a small child.
2. Description of Related Art
Several portable urinal devices are disclosed in the prior art. Many of these devices are adapted to be used for specimen collection and/or for use by immobile patients that are restricted to a bed-ridden position.
There is a need for a urinal device that is portable and can be used, for example, when other accommodations are not readily available, such as in an automobile. It would be particularly useful if the device was adapted for use by small children and assisted urination by a small child in a simple and effective manner.